kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Superhero Keyblade Taisen
[http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(series) Kingdom Hearts]: Superhero Keyblade Taisen(キングダムハーツ: スーパーヒーロー キーブレード 大戦), AKA Superhero Keyblade Wars, was a fan project that would have took place after the upcoming Kingdom Hearts III. It has since been cancelled in favor of a new concept: Marvel VS Toei: Superhero Infinity Taisen. Story About a year after "Kingdom Hearts III", Sora, Kairi, and Riku are enjoying a peaceful summer vacation on Destiny Islands. But during a friendly sparring match between Sora and Riku, they are suddenly attacked by an army of villains from many worlds they've never been to before, and are forced to separate once more. Whilst trying to find each other, they team up with many heroes to fight Demonizer, an evil robot empire that is bent on conquering worlds, killing heroes, and stealing objects of great power for their master. But Demonizer is not their only problem; A lone warrior from an age long past also wishes to impede on their battles for his own mysterious reasons. The Superhero Keyblade Wars have begun... Characters Main Sora - Haley Joel Osment / Miyu Irino The keyblade hero who saved the universe from the ambitions of Master Xehanort. He is bright, friendly, loyal to his friends, and has a strong sense of justice. Sora didn't know it at first, but when Demonizer conquered Destiny Islands, he became part of a bigger conflict than he ever imagined. He knows very well that the only way to stop the evil empire is to forge powerful alliances with heroes he's never heard of before. Kairi - Hayden Panettiere / Risa Uchida One of Sora's childhood friends, and his love interest. More than just a pretty face with a pure heart, Kairi is given a chance to fight with Sora and Riku to rid the universe of Demonizer. Riku - David Gallagher / Mamoru Miyano One of Sora's childhood friends. Riku has a friendly rivalry with Sora. Kingdom Changer - Masaaki Endoh This self-aware henshin device allows Sora, Riku, and Kairi to don the outfits of many legendary warriors and use their abilities through the Schemata Shift System. Marvel Heroes Takuya Yamashiro (Toei Spiderman) - Ben Diskin Peter Parker ((Symbiote) Spiderman) - Drake Bell or James Arnold Taylor or Robbie Daymond Tony Stark (Iron Man) - Eric Loomis or Robert Downey Jr. Steve Rodgers (Captain America) - Roger Craig Smith or Brian Bloom Bruce Banner (The Hulk) - Fred Tatasciore Thor - Travis Willingham Logan (Wolverine) - Steven Blum or Hugh Jackman Scott Summers (Cyclops) - Scott Porter or James Marsden Peter Rasputin (Colossus) - Andre Sogliuzzo Anna Marie (Rogue) - Catherine Taber Ororo Monroe (Storm) - Susan Dalian Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke) - Kim Mai Guest or April Stewart Mango Sentinel - Jim Ward Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) - Dee Bradley Baker Susan Storm (Invisible Woman) - Erin Torpey Ben Grimm (The Thing) - Joey Camen T'Challa (Black Panther) - John Eric Bentley or Keith David Richard Rider (Nova) - Troy Baker Rocket Raccoon - Greg Ellis or Trevor Devall Groot - Kevin Michael Richardson or Vin Diesel Dr. Strange - Liam O'Brien Scott Lang (Ant Man II) - Josh Keaton Jay Edwards (Agent J) - Will Smith Odin - Clancy Brown or Anthony Hopkins Nick Fury - TC Carson or Samuel L. Jackson Baymax - Scott Adsit Capcom Heroes Ryu - Kyle Hebert / Hiroki Takahashi Guile - Travis Willingham / Hiroki Yasumoto Chun Li - Laura Bailey / Fumiko Orikasa Cammy - Caitlin Glass / Miyuki Sawashiro Megaman - Debi Derryberry / Yumiko Kobayashi or Ai Orikasa Megaman X - Ted Sroka / Takahiro Sakurai Zero - Johnny Yong Bosch / Ryotaro Okiayu Dante - Reuben Langdon / Toshiyuki Morikawa Jin Saotome - Brett Weaver or Lex Lang / Yuji Ueda Arthur - Dan Woren / Tetsu Inada Nathan "Radd" Spencer - Dameon Clarke / Takaya Kuroda Jill Valentine - Patricia Ja Lee or Kari Wahlgren / Atsuko Yuya Leon Kennedy - Matthew Mercer or Paul Mercier / Jin Yamanoi Regina - Stephanie Morgenstern / Atsuko Tanaka Viewtiful Joe - Dee Bradley Baker / Tomokazu Seki Go-go Silvia - Christina Puccelli / Natsuko Kuwatani Strider Hiryu - TJ Storm / Yuji Ueda Edward Falcon - Robert Tinkler or Jason Liebrecht / Ryo Horikawa Captain Commando - Andrew Bowen / Takashi Nagasako or Ryotaro Okiayu Batsu Ichimonji - Will Friedle / Nobuyuki Hiyama Amaterasu - No Voice Actor Super Sentai / Power Rangers Tsuyoshi Kaijou (Aka Renger) - Naoya Makoto or Tomokazu Seki / Nolan North Soukichi Banba (Big One) - Hiroshi Miyauchi / David Hayter Gai Yuki (Black Condor) - Toshihide Wakamatsu / Jason Griffith Burai (Dragon Ranger) - Shiro Izumi or Takeshi Kusao / Brad Hawkins Kou (Kiba Ranger) - Wataru Abe / Jason David Frank Ninjaman - Kazuki Yao / Joey D'Auria Gunmazin - Akira Kamiya or Kazuhiro Yamaji / Derek Stephen Prince Signalman - Hochu Ohtsuka / Jamieson Price VRV Master* - Kiyoshi Kobayashi / Marc Graue Hyuuga (Black Knight II) - Teruaki Ogawa / Robert Belgrade Shirogane (Go Metal) - Hideyuki Tanaka / Rhett Fisher Kaji Takizawa (Time Fire II) - Shinji Kasahara / Jason Faunt Zubaan - Hideyuki Hori Jan Kandou (Geki Red) - Hiroki Suzuki / Lucas Gilbertson Saki Rouyama (Go-On Yellow) - Rina Aizawa / Tania Gunadi Chiaki Tani (Shinken Green) - Shogo Suzuki / Brad Swaile Hyde (Gosei Blue) - Kento Ono / Andy Pessoa Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) - Ryota Ozawa / Quinton Flynn Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) - Yuki Yamada / Keith Ferguson Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) - Mao Ichimichi / Courtenay Taylor Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) - Kazuki Shimizu / Josh Keaton Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) - Yui Koike / Jennifer Hale Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) - Junya Ikeda / Yuri Lowenthal Ranger Legends * Shingo Takasugi/ Green2 - Naoto Ota / Tony Nierras * Ryuuta Nanba/ Blue3 - Akito Osuga / Dodo Crisol * Jun Yabuki/ Yellow4 - Sumiko Tanaka / Dada Carlos * Hikaru Katsuragi/ Pink5 - Michiko Makino / Celina Cristobal * Riki Honoo/ Red Turbo - Kenta Satou / TBD * Ken Hoshikawa/ Five Blue - Kei Shindachiya / TBD * Geki (Tyranno Ranger) - Yuuta Mochizuki / Bryan Cranston, David J. Fielding, or Austin St. John * Boi (Tiger Ranger) - Takumi Hashimoto / TBD * Mei (Ptera Ranger) - Reiko Chiba / TBD * Ryo (Ryu Ranger) - Keiichi Wada / Nolan Balzer * Shoji (Tenma Ranger) - Ei Hamura / TBD * Kazu (Kirin Ranger) - Keisuke Tsuchiya / TBD * Daigo (Shishi Ranger) - Masakazu Morita, Tatsuya Nomi*(ADR recordings) / Crispin Freeman * Rin (Houou Ranger) - Natsuki Takahashi / Amy Jo Johnson * Tsuruhime (Ninja White) - Satomi Hirose / Jessica Gee * Goro Hoshino/ Oh Red - Masaru Shishido / Johnny Yong Bosch * Naoki Domon/ Blue Racer - Yoshihiro Masujima / Blake Foster * Chisato Jougasaki/ Mega Yellow - Eri Tanaka / TBD * Yuusaku Hayakawa/ Mega Silver - Shigeru Kanai / Steven Blum * Saya/ Ginga Pink - Juri Miyazawa / TBD * Matsuri Tatsumi/ Go Pink - Kayoko Shibata / Kim Mai Guest * Tatsuya Asami/ Time Red - Masaru Nagai / TBD * Kakeru Shishi (Gao Red) - Noboru Kaneko / TBD * Nanami Nono/ Hurricane Blue - Nao Nagasawa / Kari Wahlgren * Hoji Tomasu/ Deka Blue - Tsuyoshi Hayashi / TBD * Senichi Enari/ Deka Green - Yousuke Itou / TBD * Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/ Deka Yellow - Ayumi Kinoshita / TBD * Umeko Kodou/ Deka Pink - Mika Kikuchi / TBD * Tetsu Aira/ Deka Break- Tomokazu Yoshida / TBD * Kai Ozu/ Magi Red- Atsushi Hashimoto / Todd Haberkorn * Houka Ozu/ Magi Pink- Ayumi Beppu / Corinne "Megami33" Sudberg * Isamu Ozu/ Wolzard Fire/ Blagel - Tsutomu Isobe / Geoff Dolan * Miu Sutou/ (Go On Silver) - Yumi Sugimoto / TBD * Hiromu Sakurada/ Red Buster - Katsuhiro Suzuki / TBD * Ryuuji Iwasaki/ Blue Buster - Ryouma Baba / TBD * Yoko Usami/ Yellow Buster - Arisa Komiya / TBD * Utsusemimaru/ Kyoryu Gold - Atsushi Maruyama / David Vincent * Yayoi Ulshade/ Kyoryu Violet II - Marie Iitoyo / Catherine Sutherland * Akira Nijino/ ToQ 6 - Shin Nagahama / Doug Boyd * Kasumi Momochi/ Momo Ninger - Kasumi Yamaya / TBD Toei Heroes Takeshi Hongo (Kamen Rider 1) - Hiroshi Fujioka / Kim Strauss Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Rider 2)*LB - Hiroshi Kamiya / Brandon Keener Shiro Kazami (Kamen Rider V3) - Hiroshi Miyauchi / Doug Boyd Joji Yuki (Riderman)LB - Hideo Ishikawa or GACKT / Doug Erholtz or Norman Reedus Keisuke Jin (Kamen Rider X)LB - Kenichi Suzumura / Vic Mignogna Daisuke Yamamoto (Kamen Rider Amazon)LB - Koji Tobe / Ken Merckx Shigeru Jo (Kamen Rider Stronger)LB - Hideo Ishikawa / Kim Strauss Hiroshi Tsukuba (Skyrider)LB - Kenji Akabane / Richard Epcar Kazuya Oki (Kamen Rider Super-1)LB - Tomokazu Seki / Roger Craig Smith Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX)LB - Akio Ohtsuka / TBD Kotaro Minami (Kamen Rider Black (RX)) - Tetsuo Kurata / TJ Roberts Yusuke Godai (Kamen Rider Kuuga) - Joe Odagiri / TBD Shouichi Tsugami (Kamen Rider Agito) - Toshiki Kashu / TBD Shinji Kido (Kamen Rider Ryuki) - Takamasa Suga / Johnny Yong Bosch Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider Faiz) - Kento Handa / TBD Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) - Takayuki Tsubaki / TBD Hitoshi Hidaka (Kamen Rider Hibiki) - Shigeki Hosokawa / TBD Souji Tendou (Kamen Rider Kabuto) - Hiro Mizushima Momotaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) - Toshihiko Seki / TBD Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) - Koji Seto / TBD Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) - Masahiro Inoue / TBD Kamen Rider W * Shotaro Hidari (Kamen Rider Joker) - Renn Kiriyama / TBD * Phillip (Kamen Rider Cyclone) - Masaki Suda / TBD Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) - Shu Watanabe / TBD Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) - Sota Fukushi / TBD Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) - Shunya Shiraishi / TBD Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) - Gaku Sano / TBD Shinnosuke Tomari (Kamen Rider Drive) - Ryoma Takeuchi / TBD Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) - Shun Nishime / TBD Retsu Ichijouji (Gavan)* - Kenji Ohba / David Sobolov Geki Jumonji (Gavan Type G) - Yuma Ishigaki / Rick Gomez Kai Hyuga (Neo Sharivan) - Riki Miura / Justin Gross Shu Karasuma (Neo Shaider) - Hiroaki Iwanaga / Brad Hawkins Toha Yamaji (Jiraiya) - Takumi Tsutsui / Matthew Mercer Ryouma Kagawa ((Knight) Fire) - Masaru Yamashita / Eric Vale Bycle* - Kaoru Shinoda / Travis Davis Walter* - Seiichi Hirai / Phil Morris Daiki Nishio (Sol Braver)* - Koichi Nakayama / Crispin Freeman Reiko Higuchi (Sol Jeanne)* - Mitsue Mori / Kathleen Barr Sol Dozer* - Takehito Koyasu / Gregg Berger Hayato Kano (Draft Redder)* - Shigeki Kagemaru / TBD Kosaku Muraoka (Draft Blues)* - Mamoru Kawai / TBD Ken Okuma (Draft Keace)* - Iori Sakakibara / TBD Allies/ Others [http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/GOTHOH_%28SKW%29 GOTHOH] - Gary Chalk / Takayuki Miyauchi The Guardian of the Hall of Heroes. GOTHOH takes his duty very seriously, yet he will not ignore the Demonizer's threat to the universe. [http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ignis_%28SKW%29 Ignis] - David Kaye / Hiro Shimono; Naoki Ofuji(stunt actor) For some reason, this cynical Keyblade warrior believes Sora and his allies will never restore "true peace" to the universe, and is constantly trying to assert his beliefs unto them using any means he deems necessary, which begs the question: "Why does he have to be so mean?" But, like all other individuals of his "complexity", his true intentions and the catalyst for his way of thinking will have to be revealed sometime... [http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GokaiWhite/New_Character_Idea:_Sarah_Serenity Sarah Serenity] - Sarah Cowan / Rica Matsumoto An autistic, cosplaying female accomplice of Ignis who loves to rip on Kairi for more reasons than she is able to remember, making her somewhat loyal to Ignis' beliefs, or so she'd like him to think. She is also a huge fan of Sora who wants to marry him. Deadpool - Nolan North J. Jonah Jameson - J.K. Simmons Mary Jane Watson - Tara Strong Pepper Potts - Grey DeLisle or Cindy Robinson Professor Xavier - James Arnold Taylor or Patrick Stewart Emma Frost - Ali Hillis or Kari Wahlgren Hank "The Beast" McCoy - Fred Tatasciore or Gregg Berger Maria Hill - Kari Wahlgren Phil Coulson - Clark Gregg Hank Pym - Grant George Heimdall - JB Blanc Yondu Udonta - Michael Rooker Howard the Duck - Seth Green Stan Lee - Himself Dr. Light - Randall Wiebe / Shozo Izuka Alia - Brina Palencia / Rumi Kasahara Tron Bonne - Tara Platt / Mayumi Izuka Servbots - Nancy Cartwright, Pamela Hayden, Dan Castellanetta, Seth Green, Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Lanipator, MasakoX / Naoki Tatsuta, Wataru Takagi Morrigan Aensland - Erin Fitzgerald / Rie Tanaka Demitri Maximoff - Vic Mignogna or Richard Epcar / Nobuyuki Hyama Ada Wong - Courtenay Taylor / Junko Minagawa Sherry Birkin - Eden Riegel / Maaya Sakamoto Ashley Graham - Carolyn Lawrence / Yuko Miyamura The Merchant - Paul Mercier / Tomomichi Nishimura Phoenix Wright - Sam Riegel / Kosuke Toriumi Maya Fey - Samantha Dakin or Kristen Schaal / Mirei Kiritani Miles Edgeworth - Kyle Hebert / Eiji Takemoto Junpei Todoroki - Bryce Papenbrook or Vic Mignogna or Todd Haberkorn / Koichi Tochika Colon - Makoto Kousaka / Colleen O'Shaughnessey DaiZyuJin - Eiji Maruyama (ADR recordings) / Tony Oliver ByakkoShinken - Wataru Abe / Tony Oliver The Announcer from Kakuranger - Enjou Sanyuutei UAOH Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura - Hiroshi Miyauchi / David Yost Zelmoda - Kyosei Tsukui / Doug Lawrence Lila - Asami Kuru / Katey Sagal or Kate Sheldon Fuuraimaru - Hironori Miyata / Eric Bauza Doggie Kruger (Deka Master) - Tetsu Inada / John Tui Bae - Akira Ishida / Jim Ross or Jerry Lawler or Doug Lawrence Datas - Koki Miyata / Mona Marshall Tensouder - Ikuya Sawaki Mobirates - Tomokazu Seki Machalcon - Hiroaki Hirata / Tom Kenny Cheeda Nick - Keiji Fujiwara / Phil Lamarr Beet J. Stag (Stag Buster) - Yuichi Nakamura / Patrick Seitz Tategami Li-Oh - Ichiro Mizuki Shelly - Suzuka Morita / April Stewart Gilgamesh - John DiMaggio / Kazuya Nakai Enkidu - Daran Norris / Shigeru Chiba Capcom Villains M. Bison (Vega) - Gerald C. Rivers / Norio Wakamoto (Cyber) Akuma / Gouki - Dave Mallow / Tomomichi Nishimura Mecha-Zangief - Beau Billingslea / Masaharu Sato Juri Han - Jessica Straus / Eri Kitamura Guts Man Stronger - Gerald Matthews / Kenji Nomura Quick Man Faster - Jason Spisak / Showtaro Morikubo Turbo Man - Daniel Riordan / Yuji Kishi Sigma - Dave Pettitt or Gerald Matthews / Mugihito Vile (VAVA) - Roger Rhodes / Hiroshi Shimozaki Gravity Beetle - Kerrigan Mahan / Tessho Genda Subzero Scorpion - Ed Boon Devilotte - April Stewart / Etsuko Kozakura Astaroth - Larry Leong or Crispin Freeman / Hitoshi Bifu Firebrand - No Voice Actor Valgas - Dan Woren or Tony Daniels / Masashi Sugawara Fortinbras - Tony Daniels or John Swasey / Akio Ohtsuka Albert Wesker - DC Douglas / Jouji Nakata Gran Bruce - Phil Morris / Unshou Ishizuka Vergil - Daniel Southworth / Hiroaki Hirata Phantom Spider - Howard Jerome / Tomokazu Sugita Berial - Larry Leong / Banjo Ginga Marvel Villains Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) - Tom Kane Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) - JB Blanc Juggernaut (Cayn Marko) - Andrew Kishino or Vinnie Jones Mystique (Raven Darkholme) - Grey DeLisle or Anna Graves The Blob (Fred Dukes) - Danny Tamberelli Venom (Eddie Brock) - David Boat or Daran Norris Dr. Octopus (Otto Octavius) - Dee Bradley Baker or Alfred Molina Dr. Doom (Victor von Doom) - Paul Dobson Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) - Liam O'Brien or Hugo Weaving MODOK - Wally Wingert (Red) Spider Hulk- Joe Romersa Loki - Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott Destroyer - No Voice Actor Iron Monger - Fred Tatasciore or Jeff Bridges Crimson Dynamo - TBD Justin Hammer - Jason Spisak or Sam Rockwell Mandarin - Patric Zimmerman or John DiMaggio Fin Fang Foom - James Sie Ultron - James Horan or James Spader or Jim Meskimen Blackheart - David Sobolov Shuma-Gorath - Paul Dobson Dormammu - Jonathan Adams Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) - David Kaye Sentai Villains Black Cross King - Akira Kamiya or Masaharu Sato / Michael Sorich Jashinka Emperor Aton - Norio Wakamoto / Scott McNeil Balzion Mk. 2 - No Voice Actor Reverse Dimensional Count Radiguet - Daisuke Tachi / Scott McCulloch or Dwight Schultz Majin Robo Veronica Mk. 2 - No Voice Actor Dora Telos (Cyclopsis) Mk. 2 - No Voice Actor Youkai Master Daimao - Hidekatsu Shibata / Keith Szarabajka Nega Troll / Nezi Silver (Psycho Silver) - Naoki Tatsuta / Matt Stone Nejirezia Mutant Dr. Hinelar (Furio) - Tetsuo Morishita / Howard Jerome or Keith Ferguson Neo Crisis (Doomtron) Mk. 2 - No Voice Actor Lost Highness Rakushaasa - Shozo Izuka / Steven Barr Gaingain (Hyper Zurganezord) Mk. 2 - No Voice Actor Geilton's Lingering Will (Zeltrax) - No Voice Actor Rainian Agent Abrella (Broodwing) - Ryusei Nakao / Paul Eiding Victory General Branken (Morticon) - Hisao Egawa / Phil Lamarr Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (Venjix) - Kiyoyuki Yanada / Tom Wilson Dokoku Chimatsuri (Xandred) - Rintaro Nishi / Joey Camen Great Warz (Great Vekar Megazord) Mk. 2 - No Voice Actor Great Insarn (Great Levira Megazord) Mk. 2 - No Voice Actor Zangyack Emperor Akudos Gill (Mavro) - Ryuzaburo Otomo / Mike Drew Super Evil Empire Demonizer Majin Tyrant - Andy Serkis / Hideaki Kusaka The arrogant, vain, greedy, cruel, violent, wrathful, sadistic, hateful, power hungry, biased, loudmouthed, deceptive, intolerant, psychopathic, unforgiving, fear mongering, destructive, uncaring, slanderous, fascist, selfish, back stabbing, mass murdering, genocidal, egotistical, vengeful, pretentious, impatient, insensitive, spiteful, misanthropic, narcissistic, remorseless, unfeeling, stubborn, manipulative, scornful, bloodthirsty, bigoted, unreasonable, hypocritical, derisive, merciless, nihilistic, haughty, abusive, vindictive, and overall terrifying supreme leader of the Demonizer Empire, complete with a god complex and absolute hatred for all that is good and decent. He is said to be so irredeemably evil, he truly believes that the only way to end the eternal struggle between good and evil once and for all time is for his forces to control the entire universe, and destroy everything and everyone that poses even the slightest potential threat to his goals, so he'll do anything to justify the atrocities committed in his name and make the whole universe abide by his hellish dictatorship. The Majin Tyrant must be stopped, no matter the cost! Constructicus Maximus - Tom Wyner / Shuichiro Moriyama One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. Constructicus gathers the necessary materials and resources to build weapons of death and destruction for his empire. Accelerus Maximus - Vernon Wells / Toru Okawa One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. Accelerus is literally a speed demon who spreads pollution and disease in his wake. Destructicus Maximus - James Gaylyn / Hiroshi Shirokuma One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. True to his name, Destructicus always destroys his targets as quickly and mercilessly as possible. Saurus Maximus - Daniel Riordan / Masaru Shinozuka One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. The savage and brutal Saurus is the strongest of the Demonizer Generals, when it comes to physical strength. His razor-sharp teeth can pierce through diamond and even chogokin (super alloy). AkuJuuOh Maximus - Lex Lang / Ryo Horikawa One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. Akujuuoh and his legions of evil beasts are charged with devouring the Earth's food supply to force the human race to serve Demonizer, or starve to death. MaJuuJin Maximus - Andrew Chandler / Katsuyuki Konishi One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. A dark magic expert who conducts terrible experiments on his demonic beastmen to suit his orders to spread fear and terror throughout the universe. KaiJuuJin Maximus - Rick D. Wasserman / Wataru Takagi One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. Kaijuujin's orders are to cut off all trade routes, pollute the oceans, and poison the Earth's entire drinking water supply. Scorpio Maximus - Dwight Schultz / Takeshi Kaga One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. Scorpio developed a highly contagious super venom and spread it across many planets to coerce the inhabitants to obey Demonizer in exchange for the cure, making massive profits at the expense of others' misery. Episodes Main Article: SKW Episodes # Let the Battles Begin!!! # The Invincible Friendly Neighborhood Spidermen!! # Back to Fighting Street! The World Warrior Returns! # The Dream to be a Space Pirate! Let's make this Showy! # The Blue Bomber of Rock and Roll! # When Angels Attack! Fly on the Wings of Courage! # Kill la Bill! Protect Those You Love! # TBD # TBD # TBD # Prepare for Devastation! Decisive Battle with Constructicus Maximus! # Hell's Drive! The Age of Heroes Must End! # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # Justice for TenGenSei! # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD More to be added... Specials * SKW Prologue: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Returns! Music Main article: Kingdom Hearts: Superhero Keyblade Wars Original Soundtrack For the first time in the Kingdom Hearts series, Yoko Shimomura does not return to compose new music, and very little tracks from previous installments are recycled, though she is still credited under "Original Series Music". In addition to Final Fantasy series composer Nobuo Uematsu, Takeharu Ishimoto (The World Ends with You), and Tsuyoshi Sekito (The Last Remnant), other composers such as Hideyuki Fukasawa (Street Fighter IV & V), Toshihiko Sahashi (Carranger, Gingaman), Kosuke Yamashita (Magiranger, Gokaiger), Kotaro Nakagawa (Gaoranger, Boukenger), Megumi Ohashi, (Go-Onger, Go-Busters), Kazunori Miyake, (Hurricaneger, Gekiranger, Goseiger), Koichiro Kameyama (Timeranger, Dekaranger), and Ron Wasserman (X-Men(1996), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) join the fray, and many pieces of music from over 50 years worth of Toei, Marvel, and Capcom-related works are featured and/or remixed for this project. Allusions * Gokai White is considering different animation styles for each story arc, like 16-bit [[finalfantasy:Final_Fantasy_VI|''FFVI]] or 'Chrono Trigger' style, or flash animation and possibly a graphical engine identical/similar to that of the more recent Kingdom Hearts games in the final episodes. * The companies whose characters and properties are involved have interacted with each other in some way before. *Superhero Keyblade Wars will be making references to other cross-company projects like Marvel vs Capcom, Tatsunoko vs Capcom, Disney Infinity, Project X Zone, and Super Robot properties like Mazinger, Voltron, and Transformers. *Superhero Keyblade Wars was planned to run for 85 episodes, one episode more than ''GoRenger, and thirteen less than the original Kamen Rider. Category:Fanfiction Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:GokaiWhite Category:Stories Category:Crossover